Narukami's Shadow
by Sacred Crow
Summary: A player buys a used copy of Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 4... and learns more about the game and himself Please review! this is my first horror story!


I had heard of the Shin Megami series but never really wanted to play them but a friend told me that the game Persona 4 was good so I decided to go buy a copy. I went to my local Gamestop and the clerk told me they only had used copies. I asked for one and he gave me one where the cover picture had a cut across the MC's eyes, so they weren't visible. I asked the clerk what happened and all he did was shrug and sold me the game, saying the disk was in perfect condition.

I brought it home and took out the old Playstation2. I hadn't played mine in a while but it still worked so I hooked it up to my TV. I looked at the case again and looked at the cut. Why were his eyes cut out? And now that I noticed, the eyes of Izanagi were blacked out. Why? What purpose would that serve?

Anyway, I put the game in and the game started. I liked the opening cinematic, it really caught my eye except... on the chair in the TV, Igor never appeared but a shadow did. Not of Igor but someone else. I didn't know at the time something was wrong, I thought that's how it went. Anyway, I started the game and the story began. I was starting to get bored of all this dialogue. It got to the gas station and Dojima talked to the Attendant... until I stepped out. The attendants voice began to choke as he saw me. He stepped back and said one thing, "St-stay away! H-how could you bring HIM here?!" And the attendant ran off. I raised an eyebrow. Who is my character exactly?

The days went by normally. I discovered Persona's and was about in the third week... until I started noticing some odd-goings on. In school, some of the background students started disappearing. I checked my social links and they kept vanishing... except for the Fool and all the main social links. I called my friend and asked what was wrong. He said he had never heard of such a glitch. I decided to ignore social links and keep playing. I went into the TV World but I couldn't find Teddy. I had nowhere to go... except home. My character was walking toward home but when I got to the turn where the shrine was, my shadow walked that way. I felt a shiver down my back but kept going home. When I got in, my shadow had returned to my feet. I relaxed and went to my bedroom but... I sword I noticed my shadow go to the living room after I pushed X.

The next day, the school was empty... no students, teachers, nothing. The save point was even there. I was getting confused and went home again but realised fog everywhere. The only sound now was my characters footsteps... not even music played. But soon I heard someone else's footsteps, following mine. My character stopped and a voice spoke. It was a young man's voice but it's like two were talking at once, "Hey. You wanna know where they all went? You should know... we met there." The fog began to blacken.

I thought this was very creepy and ran home. When I got inside, Nanko and Dojima weren't there and the lights were dimmed. I waited to see if my follower came inside... no one. I thought of checking the fridge to see if my courage can go up but... the text...

"You opened the fridge. The food has been replaced with some kind of meat, the blood leaking from it all. You decided not to do anything."

I hoped it was just beef but then the voice appeared again, "Remember? She treated you like your brother... guess enough was enough right?"

I swallowed and kept staring at the screen. My character turned around and a shadow sat at the table. I couldn't make out who it was. It chuckled, "Wanna go see them? I can take you there."

There were two choices, Yes and No... I decided to select No. The shadow sighed at me, "Oh well... maybe another day." The shadow faded away and in his place, a man's body with no head... I realised it was Dojima...

"He was always nagging. You were finally able to shut him up."

I went to the bedroom and went to sleep. When my character woke up, I was in a Shadow world but... it looked like Inaba. The only difference was the red sky and what looked like red rain. I walked through the shopping district and saw something... the shadow, standing on the four way. It stood there and stared me down.

"This is it. I brought you to where they were..." The shadow's voice sounded a little more depressed, "You should have said yes..."

I then noticed the road was paved in blood... The shadow shook his head and crossed his arms, "I know this might be hard for you... but I can make it better."

Was I to trust the shadow? It then made the selection, listen to him or Ignore. I chose Ignore.

"I don't get you... Everyone else listened to me and wanted to come here immediately... You might be the stupidest player I've met."

At this moment, the shiver returned. The shadow knew I was playing a game. It even turned its head so it looked directly at me, "I hope you're having fun, because I'm not! Did you have fun playing Kingdom Hearts?! Still can't beat Sephiroth?! What about Ratchet and Clank huh?! I don't have video games to keep me company!"

I dropped the controller as the shadow just blinked so its top half was at the screen, "I ONLY HAVE PLAYERS TO KEEP ME COMPANY BUT YOUR THE STUPIDEST I'VE MET!"

I nearly screamed as the shadow grew eyes. They were pure red and had veins around the eyelid that pulsated. I moved back so my back hit the wall. The shadow faded away and I saw bodies everywhere on the game. Yosuke, Chie, Yukiko... Teddy... everyone I ever met in the game... they bodies all had different wounds... I began walking home but the shadow stood in my path.

"Let's end this."

A battle started...

The shadow held a scythe in his hand and laid it on his shoulder. I used attack but it missed each time. The shadow only stared. I used Izanagi and struck him with Zio but again, missed. Was this really what was supposed to happen...?

The shadow pointed the scythe at me, "This can all end if you just accept me... Accept me as your true self."

I swallowed and saw no choices appear... so... I said out loud... "I am you... and you are me."

The shadow had no face but I could tell he was grinning, "Good... Now to tell you what happened..."

The game went black and I got all these pictures in my head... Chopping up Nanko as she cried for help... decapitating Dojima while he wasn't looking... I slit Yosuke's throat... I snapped Yukiko's neck... I stabbed Chie to death with a pencil... and as for everyone else... I ran amuck with my sword... and attacked everyone...

What the hell...? The memories played as if I was the one who caused them... I then heard a voice as the shadow appeared in front of me, its glowing red eyes making my head sting, "**MURDERER!"**

The shadow immediately vanished... I was wide eyed at the black screen... what did I just play...? I thought about the shadow and the bodies and looked at my own shadow... But... it didn't look back. It stared at the screen then slowly turned to me. A shiver went down my spine, like when you hear breathing behind you. The shadow pointed his hand at his head like a gun and his thumb went down but... blood shot from the other side of its head... real blood... that stained into the carpet... I then felt a strange feeling and put my hand on my temple... and felt a liquid... blood...

Rumor spread of the suicide. A young boy, around sixteen was found dead in his room. All they saw was blood gushing from his temple and in his hand, a Playstation 2 controller. Did he beat himself to death? It had to of been that since there was nothing in the Playstation.


End file.
